One Touch
by Red-Miko
Summary: Kagome's mother went haywire.She hit Kagome.Kagome went back to the fedual era in tears.Kagome had a terriable past.And she's gonna clear it wit new boyfriend Inuyasha beside her
1. Chapter 1

Hey!Red-Miko HERE!!!

Please Read And Review!!

Disclaimer:I Don't own Inuyasha!!!!

One touch Chp.1"What just happened?"

Kagome was in the fedual era once again agrueing with Inuyasha that she had to go home for a test.Kagome screamed with all her might"I'LL BE BACK IN TWO HOURS JUST TO TAKE A QUICK TEST BEFORE THE WEEKEND!YOU SELFISH JERK! Inuyasha yelled back louder"NO!WE HAVE BETTER THINGS TO DO THAN WAIT FOR YOU TO WASTE!WRECH!Sango,Miroku,Kilala,and Shippo watched amusedly.Kagome screamed"SIT!!

I'll be back!!" Inuyasha grunted as she got in the well and disappeared.Inuyasha hopped into the Scared Tree.Moping til Kagome came back.

Kagome's Time

Kagome ran into the house happy.She noticed it was about to rain.The sky got dark a liitle.Kagome shouted happily"Guys I'm home!!"Kagome went into the kicthen.To find a pissed Miss.Higurahi.Kagome dropped her bag,suspiciously"What's the matter?"Miss.Higrashi yelled"EVERYTHING!!"Kagome frowned"Mom,I never seen you like this.Take a few breaths."Miss.Higrashi yelled"Since when did you care!!"

Kagome felt hurt"Mom...?"Miss.Higrashi marched past Kagome.Kagome grabbed her arm"MOM!?"Miss.Higrashi swrolled around and slapped Kagome"YOU NEVER CARE LEAVE MY HOUSE!!"Kagome began crying"What?!"Souta ran downstairs"Sister!!"Miss higrashi kicked Kagome in the side.Making Kagome spit blood out.Souta yelled"MoM! Quit!"Miss Higrashi grabbed Kagome's arm brusing it"GET OUT!!Don't come back!!"

Miss.Higrashi threw Kagome out and slammed the door.Kagome beated on the door"MOM LET ME IN!!"Souta yelled"MoM!!?"Kagome heard a door slam as for she went into her room.Kagome held her arm in pain as she made her way to the well crying her eyes out.


	2. What Happened?

RED-Miko HERE!!Did you like 1st Chappie?REVIEW!!

disclaimer"I don't own Inuyasha.

One Touch Chp.2"What happened?!"

Kagome climbed the well's vines as it rained.Kagome spat blood out.Kagome walked to Kaede's.She walked inside to see everyone run to her"KAGOME?!!"

They sat kagome on the ground against the wall.Sango yelled"Kagome what happened?!"Kagome didn't answer.Inuyasha yelled"What happened,Did a demon attack!?"

Kagome wiped tears away and stared lifeless at everyone and explained"I went 500 years to the future.Went to my home.I went to the kicthen to find my mother looking pissed.I've never seen her so angry.I asked what was the matter.She said everything.My mother pushed pass me to leave but I grabbed her arm to stop her from leaving.and she turnrd around and slapped me.I fell against the wall,and brusied my back.She kicked my in my side.Souta came down telling her to quit.she grabbed me by the arm and...and brusied my arm.And..(sob)

and she kicked me out.i hears Souta yellmy name.My mom went to her room.Before Souta could let me in I came back here.Kagome busted out crying.Sango hugged Kagome.Kagome whispered"she said I didn't care"Sango,Inuyasha,Miroku,and Kaede exchanged looks.Kagome soon fell asleep.They let her sleep,and talked.Sango asked"Colud it be stress,loss?Kaede asked"I think there is something in Kagome's past we may not know of?Inuyasha didn't speak.Shippo,and Kilala were sleep threw the whole thing.Sango sighed"Let's not pressure her.She'll tell us when she is ready.Meanwhile lets get som reast.Everyone agreed.Inuyasha watched everyone going to sleep,expectinly Kagome.

Kagome's dream

14 year old

Kagome was sitting in her father's lap.Til her mother came out screaming saying that he cheated on her.Kagome sat in a corner crying feeling betrayed.Miss.Higrashi got slapped by mr.H.

Kagome got up and ran to her room only hearing crys"KAGOME,HELP ME!!!!!Kagome held her head screaming"NOOOOOOO!!!!!

Kagome was screaming no in her sleep.Inuyasha picked her up and leapt into the godtree.

Inuyasha shook her"Kagome!Wake up!!"Kagome woke up out of breath.Kagome began crying"This is my fault!?I was only 14 what was I to do!!"

Inuyasha asked"What?"Kagome finally noticed Inuyasha was there"What do you want?And why are we in a tree?Inuyasha wiped Kagome tears"Cause you're gonna tell me what happened in your past?"Kagome nodded"When I was 14.It was a summer day.I was sitting in my father's lap listening to him tell me stories of the magicak worls the fedual era.He told I'd go there one day.I never believed him til know.Anyway,my mother soon came out screaming my father cheated on her.I sat in the crying.When my father hit my mother I ran up stairs.I felt betrayed by my father.I heard my mother crying"KAGOME,HELP ME!!!!!!!!!"

Kagome began crying"I held my head yelling no!!!!"Kagome cried in Inuyasha's chest.Inuyasha hugged Kagome shockly"W.What happened?And after that?"

Kagome answered shakly"My father raped my mother.That's how Souta came.A.And he came upstairs to me and hissed"DID YOU HEAR ANY OF THAT KAGS?"

Kagome remebered blurry memory"I said shakly"No Daddy,I stayed here screaming no."My Father smiled"Good girl."Kagome stopped she didn't finish.Inuyasha asked"Then what?"Kagome gulped"He began kissing me.I tried to pull away but he wouldn't.My mother came in and hit my father on the head with a bat.She grabbed my wrist and we exscaped.I never seen him since then.inuyasha began growling.Kagome lied in his chest"I was scared he was gonna rape me,Inuyasha!!Inuyasha held Kagome to him"I'll never let anything happen to you."Kagome soon went to sleep.Thinking"I gotta go back tommorow."


	3. One kiss can make a choice

Hey!!Red-Miko Here!!

How'd you like Chappie 2!!Review!!!

One Touch Chp.3:One Kiss can make a choice

Next Early Morning Kagome tried her best to get down off the tree without waking Inuyasha and killing herself.Inuyasha woke up her a yelp coming from a certain stubborn miko.

Inuyasha smiled and got Kagome and hopped off the tree.Inuyasha asked"going somewhere?"Kagome signed"I'm going home.To clear things up.Inuyasha followed Kagome to the well"Can I come?"Kagome stopped right in front of the well"I think...no"Inuyasha grunted"Come on!"Kagome crossed her arm's"You might try and kill my mother!!"Inuyasha really didn't feel like argueing.He got a idea.Inuyasha hopped in front of Kagome and smashed his lips on her's.Kagome was to shoked to stop her emotions from taking over.Inuyasha smiled and deepend the kiss.Soon they pulled away from lack of air.Kagome gaped at inuyasha"What was...?What about Kikyo?"Inuyasha smirked"Kagome I Love you,not Kikyo.I loved her once.But that love was lost.Know-Kagome cut him off"Who are you and what have you done wit Inuyasha the jerky,violent,two-timer I've known for 3 years?"Kagome giggled.Inuyasha frowned"violent?jerky?Two-timer? you most have me mistaken by someone else."Kagome hit his arm playfully"I love you Inuyasha"Kagome confussed.inuyasha smiled"I love you too.Know can I go?"Kagome smiled"Fine"

Inuyasha grabbed Kagome by the waist and jumped in.

sorry this was so short please review!!!!

Red-Miko


	4. Kami,No!

Hi PePs!!Red Here!!

Dis you like chappie 3!?ReVIew!!

Disclaimer:I don't own Inuyasha!!!!

One Touch Chp.4"Kami,NO!!!

Inuyasha hopped out the well.Kagome looked at her house to here screaming.Kagome and Inuyasha and Kagome ran into the house to see Miss.Higrashi throwing objects at a man with brown hair,and jade eyes.Kagome gasped"DAD!!!"(his name is Kyo.Her mother's name isAki)

Kyo smiled at Kagome"small world.Aki ran to Kagome"Kagome darling I'm so sorry.I was upset cause your father wanted custody of you!!"Kagome screamed"WHY ARE YOU HERE!!?"Kyo looked shocked"Now listen.How'd you get the nerve to yell at me!Kagome yelled"How dare you come back after what you did!!"Kyo looked at Aki.Aki stood behind Inuyasha and Kagome.Kagome growled unhumanly.Kyo smirked"Whose this?"Inuyasha stood protectivly in front of Kagome.kyo laudhed"Kagome I'm sure you like that little kiss?"

Kagome gagged"You tried to rape me!!"Kyo laughed.Soon two police men came in"Mr.Kyo I'm afraid I'm gotta asked you to leave."Kyo shrugged and walked past Kagome,and Aki.Aki closed and locked the door.Kagome hugged Aki.Aki cried"Kags I'm glad you came.He tried to do it,again.(sob)And I was running out of objects.Kagome asked"Where's Souta?"Aki answered"At a friends."Kagome sighed of relief.Aki warned"Leave here Kagome to the fedual era.Never come back here til you turn 18.Kaome cried"But Mom,That's in 2 years!! How will I know that you are okay!?

Aki yelled"I don't you getting hurt.I sent Souta to Kyoto.And my friend Koyo is going to stay here with me.Kagome asked"Whose that?"Aki smiled"Old BF"Kagome smiled"I'll be back in 2 years mom.Aki"Two years.Inuyasha take well car of my daughter.Inuyasha nodded.

Kagome hugged her mother for the last time for 2 years.Kagome turned away and not looking back.Aki did the same.Kagome knew her mother put a necklace on her.It was a half of a heart,and her mother had the other.They jumped into the past to start they're life together.Without looking back.


	5. One year laterWhose Pregenat?

Hey!!Red-Miko Here!!

Did you like Chappie 4 REVIEW!!

Disclaimer"Don't own Inuyasha!!

Chp.5:1year later/whose pregenat?!

Inuyasha and Kagome were offical mates.Things were growing between Miroku and Sango.And they finally killed Naraku.And the jewel is complete.Kagome was at the hotspring with Sango.Kagome asked"Hey Sango I've got a feeling?"Sango asked"What?Is something wrong.Is Inuyasha seeing Kikyo?I'll kill him!! Kagome giggled at her protective friend.They grew to be sister's,nothing could break them apart.Kagome smiled"I think I'm pregent/Kagome closed her ears.Sango screamed"WHAT!!!!"All the birds flew toward Inuyasha and the rest.Miroku your woman's crazy.laughed Inuyasha.Miroku jus crossed his arm and glared Inuyasha.

Kagome shhed Sango"You'll scare all the demons to come here.Sango took deep breaths"I'm happy for you.But you need to tell Inuyasha.How long since you've known?"Kagome coughed"2 months"Sango screamed"2 MONTHS!!!!???"

Kagome and Sango got out.Sango looked at Kagome's stomach"It's growing and Inuyasha has not said a word!Kagome and Sango put some colthes on.Kagome put on a roomy shirt,and black pair of jeans.Sango wore her long green skirt,(you know wat she wear's before battle)they walked back.Sango tried to suppress her anger.Kagome whispered"SANGO CALM DOWN!!"Sango sighed"But he's so clueless!!"

They walked into the hut.everyone looked at Sango.Kaede asked"Is there a problem Sango?Kagome began laughing"I.It's funny how everyone looked at Sango.Kagome tried suppress her laughs.Sango answered"Me and Kagome were having A talk.Kagome whislted and looked around the room,like she heard nothing.Sango grumbled"Kagome if you don't tell him I will.Kagome sighed"okay,okay.Inuyasha can I talk with you for a sec."Inuyasha nodded"Sure"They left the hut.

Far off into the woods

Inuyasha asked"So what's up?"Kagome sat in front of a small pond"Inuyasha I'm go ahead out and say it.I'm pregenet!"Inuyasha was shocked"How long you've known?"Kagome was hopping he wouldn't ask that question"2 months"Inuyasha yelled"2 MONTHS!!!"Kagome winced a his yelling.Inuyasha yelled"You promised no more secrets!"Kagome felt guilty and began to cry"I'm sorry,I was just scared!"Inuyasha hugged Kagome"I'm sorry for yelling,and being clueless to our life.Let's go back and eat.I don't want you two to starve.Kagome notice his humor and stuck her tongue at him.Inuyasha warned"I hope you know I'm not letting you out my site.Unless you're going to the hotspring with SANGO!"Kagome asked"i'm guessing you're gonna be in the hotspring with me a lot?"Inuyasha smiled"Yep!"Kagome pointed out"You've never let me out your site anyway.You'll go crazy!"Inuyasha smirked"darn right!"


	6. Month laterBirthdate

Red Here! REView!!

Disclaimer:No!I don't own the mighty Inuyasha!!

Chp.6:7 Months Later/Birthdate

Inuyasha was having a hard time keeping up with Kagome's mode swings.It's mid December.2weeks til Christmas.Kagome turned 17 november 18th.

she had one more year to go.Kagome was having a hard time figuring out what Kaded said:

Flashback"

Kaede asked"Do ye know child ye're baby a half demon?

Kagome nodded"Yep,And glad why?"

Kaede explained"This is not modern time,deary,your childs already one years old.Kagome was shocked"so I have to get a one year old baby out of me?Kaede nodded as Kagome passed out.

End Flashback

Kagome sighed"It's worth it."Soon Kagome got a sharp pain go threw her.Kagome yiped"INUYASHA!!!"Inuyasha ran in"What!?"Kagome yelled instead of answering"IT'S TIME!!!! Inuyasha called"SANGO,KAEDE GET DOWN HERE!!!!!"Sango and Kaede ran down to Inuyasha and Kagome's hut.They kicked Inuyasha out.

Sango got warm water,and that blanket Kagome knitted for her child.Sano held Kagome's hand"PUSH!"Kagome pushed with all her might.Sango said"stop.breath."Kaede yelled"PUSH!!!"Kagome pushed.Few minutes later crying feeled the room.Kagome smiled.Sango wiped sweat off of Kagome's forehead.Kaded annoced"It's a baby boy.Sango wrapped the baby boy in the light blue blanket,and handed the baby boy to Kags.Sango amd Kaede left sending Inuyasha in.Kagome whispered"It's a boy"Inuyasha smiled"What are you naming him?"Kagome pondered"I'll name him Yakedo Akarion Tashio?Inuyasha smiled"It's perfect!!" Kagome smiled"I can't wait til my mother see's him!(yawn)"Inuyasha took Yakedo away from Kagome"Get some rest."Kagome didn't argue and went to sleep."Inuyasha walked outside with Yakedo.Sango snatched Yakedo out of Inuyasha hands"His so cute!"Shippo jumped on Sango's shoulder"And my brother!"(Shippo is adopted by Kagome!")


	7. 2 year old YakedoTime to go back

Hey!Red-Miko HERE!!!

Disclaimer:I don't own Inuyasha

One Touch Chp.7:2 year old Yakedo/time to go back

Inuyasha just finished training Yakedo.Kagome came out happy"Inuyasha do you know what today is?"Inuyasha pondered"We go back to your time?"Kagome jumped in joy"Yep!

Yakedo!"Yakedo ran to his mom"Yes!?"Kagome knelt down to him"Today we go and see Grandma!"Yakedo jumped on Inuyasha's back"Giddy up Dad!!"Kagome laughed as they walked to the well and jumped in.

Mondern time's

They got out the well and walked to Aki's house.Kagome knocked on the door.A bis muscler man opened"Yes?"Kagome stepped behind Inuyasha"Is Aki here?"The man smiled"AKI SURPRISE AT THE DOOR!!"Aki ran in the room and out the door and hugged Kagome"KAGOME!!!"Kagome smiled"MOM!!!"Soon they broke apart.Kagome took Yakedo"Mom meant your grandson Yakedo Akarion Taisho.Aki picked him up"Hi there little man.How you've been?"Yakedo smiled"GOOD"Aki laughed"Hi Inuyasha!!"Aki hugged him and invited them in"This is Koyo,my husband."Kagome squealed"Good for you mom!!"Aki smiled.Kagome asked"Souta?"Aki smiled"Your brother lookes different,and older,he's 15.And upstairs in his room.Kagome took Yakedo and Inuyasha upstairs"Let's go meet uncle Souta."Kagome knocked on the door.Souta shouted"I cleaned my room,bathroom,what more do you want!?"Kagome laughed"For you to hug your sis!"Souta yelled"Sis!?"Souta opened the door and hugged Kagome.(Souta lookes like hibeki from vandread there.I want him to look different!)Kagome gasped"You look so grown up!!"Souta asked"Inuyasha that you!?"Inuyasha nodded"How it going!?"Souta smiled"Great!"Kagome smiled"This is Yakedo your nafew."Souta picked him up"Hi there call me Uncle Souta the master of annoying sister's.Kagome hit his shoulder playfully.Souta told Yakedo to play his game"Inuyasha I want a fight challenge!I haven't been sitting here doing nothing!"Kagome's eyes widened"WHAT?!"Inuyasha smirked"Step into my outside office"They walked outside.

OUTSIDE

Inuyasha and Souta were actually fighting.Yakedo ran downstairs to watch.Souta dodged alot of Inuyasha's throw's,and same for Inuyasha to Souta.Soon it ended.Inuyasha smirked"Not bad but you need to kearn how to breath."Inuyasha did brake a sweat.Souta on the other hand did.but not real bad.They went back inside.Kagome was eating a funnel cake.Yakedo ran to Kagome"Can I have a piece,Mommy?"Kagome gave him a piece and wanted more.Kagome cooked him a small one.Kagome sighed happily as she ate"I've been longing for one of these!"Inuyasha asked"What is it?"Kagome popped one in Inuyasha's mouth.Inuyasha's eyes widened"Sugar?and bread taste good.But not better than ramen.Yakedo chanted"Ramen better!!"Inuyasha rustled his sons hair.Kagome rolled her eyes.There was a knock on the door.Souta ran to it,and yelled"Be right back guys.Souta stepped out with some girl and a boy.Souta kissed the girl and asked"Hare whose this guy?"Hare crossed her arm's"Some dude from school he followed me here."The boy glared Souta"The names Kyo.And what you doing with my girl.Hare glared kyo"I'm Souta's girl!"Souta and kyo were on the ground fighting.Hare ran in the house"Aki,Koyo Souta's fighting outside!!"Aki,Koyo,Inuyasha,Yakedo,and Kagome ran outside.Koyo broke it up.Souta yelled"Dude who do you think you are stulking people!!"Kyo yelled back"Stulking?I only followed Hare!"Hare looked pissed"Kyo you are such a jerk hmph!"Souta yelled"You told me you didn't know this guy!!"Hare looked to the ground"I don't"Souta punched Kyo.Inuyasha helped Koyo hold the two away.Souta yelled"Kyo you better watch your back and stay far away from Hare.And Hare we need to talk.Souta took Hare up stairs.When every looked at eachother they didn't see Kagome.Inuyasha panicked"Where's Kagome!"Kagome came bac out face red.Aki asked"Kagome?"Kagome laughed"Nothing I just found that funny.Yakedo laughed"I think mommies gone crazy!"Kagome picked Yakedo up and tickled him"TeeHee"


	8. Grow up well,goodbye

I don't feel like typing same thing over and over so REVIEW

Disclaimer"I don't own Inuyasha!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

One Touch Chp.8:Grow up well,Goodbye

Souta room

Hare explained"I was going down the hall way when I saw him.He keep bugging me since then.That's the only way I know him!"Souta sighed"I'm sorry for yelling at you.But you should of told me that guy was bugging you!!"Hare kissed Souta on the lips quick"I'm sorry?"Souta nodded as they went back downstairs.Kyo was gone.Kagome smiled at Souta and Hare they blushed.Souta knew Kagome knew that him and the raven headed girl was his girlfriend.Hare has brown eyes also.Kagome picked the sleeping Yakedo up"We better get back.Or Sango will kill every person in that village to find me.Everyone said they're goodbyes.Aki pointed to the necklace.Kagome nodded

In Wellhouse

Inuyasha looked into Kagome's eyes's"I love you"Kagome smiled back"I love you,too"They jumped into the well holding hand.One Touch can tell what can happen in a life time.

The End

Sorry it was so short.But I didn't know anything else to say.so pleaz review.Want sequal,yes or No!!? All the viewer's choice and me.So get to it,Bye


End file.
